SoMa Werds
by Katlizabeth
Summary: Little word game snip-its of our favorite OTP, Soul and Maka. Ratings Vary from T-M usually. Smutty, fluffy, funny and never ending


AN: I promise that Plains Trains and Plantains will be updated this month. Hope Enjoy these :3 I play the word game a lot, I just choose the best ones to show you guys. If you guys have requests for words or just have something in general to say please feel free to leave your words in a review~ HAPPY NEW YEAR BABIES

Remote control:

Soul was a real lazyass. If it were between him watching a dumb show, and actually getting up to find the remote control, he'd just take a nap through the lame-ass show. This could be bad, however, if you happen to fall asleep during a late night dumb Adam Sandler flick on Imax, considering what usually followed these movies was some sort of soft-core porn. Soul really wished he had thought that through before he got scared awake by a very confused meister and the sound of obnoxious moaning in the background.  
"Soul! what the hell are you watching?!"  
"Huh... What? UGH! I wasn't watching that!" It was true, this had to be the cheesiest most badly casted porn he'd ever seen. The actresses had spray tans and collagen injections and the actors... actor... was fat and hairy as hell.  
"Pfft. Yeah right." She went into the kitchen and quickly retrieved a glass of water and marched back to her room.  
"Enjoy your porn, weirdo." She shut her door and he promptly changed the channel. He would never loose track of the remote control again.

Fur:

"No, Maka stop... What? Seriously you're petting it?" He tugged at the Daniel Boone hat in an attempt to make his meister give it up, but she would have nothing of it. To exaggerate her point she took the hat and began rubbing against her cheek. Damn Wes and his antics. Soul hadn't told anyone about how he had been a boy scout when he was younger, feeling it was rather uncool, but Wes always loved to gush and embarrass him about it on the rare occasions Soul actually did contact his family. Wes had recently spilled to his meister about his childhood pastime as a cub scout, because Soul wasn't quick enough to answer the phone, and Maka demanded Wes send pictures. And he did, along with some memorabilia to boot.

He watched in annoyance as his meister gushed about what a cute kid he was, idly stroking the fur of his old raccoon hide cap. He waited for his opportunity to snatch it away from her, immediately sitting on top of it as he did so. Her brow furrowed as he smiled in victory.

"Hey... you're no fun."

"Gee that's tough... But you can't have it back."

"Ohh, is that so?" Soul hadn't noticed the tail sticking out from under his crotch. Soul froze as Maka reached between his legs to run her finger through the raccoon fur. She soon became bored with the small piece of hide though and decided to rub her hand against his crotch instead.

"Haaah~! Maka that's not my hat..." He shuddered as she unzipped the fly of his jeans, a look of mischief in her eyes.

"Heh, I don't see you complaining."

Liberated:

In a way, Maka's faults only made her more appealing to Soul. She was as rowdy and vicious as any meister would be but she was also intelligent, head strong, and liberated. He loved her confidence, her passion, and her wit; was it unhealthy that Maka-chops had become a sort of turn on for him?

In his defense, Maka's chops had become considerably less harsh than when they were kids, especially when they started dating. He didn't know whether that was due to nerve damage in his skull or if she really was going easier on him, but Soul found himself provoking her on purpose, more and more these days. He wasn't being especially mean in his opinion; just cheap teasing about her flat-chest, her nerdiness, and her shitty taste in music. And he only did it partly because of his masochistic tendencies and because of the confidence and passion Maka displayed when she lost her temper.

Yes, Maka was always very sure of herself, so why is it that when Maka laid before Soul on his bed, clad in nothing but her thin cotton panties for the first time, was she acting so shy and bashful? He looked upon her in confusion as she kept her arms crossed over her chest and her face set in a flushed pout. She even let out a small whine when Soul lightly tugged at one of her wrists to move her arms away.

"What gives, Maka? Do you want to stop?" God he hoped not, he had been tormented by her impossibly long slender legs since they were fifteen and he didn't want to stop touching her just yet.

"No! I don't, it's just…I don't want you to make fun of me, okay?"

"Eh? Wait, why would I…? What would I…?"

"My BREASTS okay?!" Maka blurted out. It really was sort of hilarious how embarrassed she was. "You're always making fun of them! Why should I let you see them?" She huffed and averted her gaze.

"Ah, man." He slowly ran his fingers through his hair. "I only say stuff like that because I thought you could take a joke, and besides," He caressed her bare shoulders, letting his hands trail down her arms. "I can't really tell you what I think of them if I haven't seen them."

He grinned at her with that cocky smirk that she loved. She offered no resistance this time, when he moved her arms away from her chest to rest at her sides. He took a moment to take her all in and she squirmed under his heated gaze. He then let out a shuddering sigh and decided to use actions rather than words to express his verdict. Soul bent down to draw one languid lick up the side of one of her supple mounds, taking a nipple into his mouth to worry it with his tongue and his teeth. Maka's other breast fit perfectly in his hand; he reveled in the satin feeling as he kneaded the soft flesh in his hand. Soul muffled a groan when she arched her back and tangled her fingers in his hair. He could tell Maka's confidence was starting to show again.


End file.
